


SKIN

by Jessica92



Series: Should’ve Been Us [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica92/pseuds/Jessica92
Summary: It's Ian's birthday and Mickey has a nice surprise for him





	SKIN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Monaghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by the song Skin by Rihanna. The italics are song lyrics. If you haven't heard the song try it out. I like it.  
> Big thank you to LuckyShaz! She beta'd for me and pushed me to post.  
> The song and characters aren't mine. I'm just having fun with them :)

“Okay asshole, you promise not to laugh?”

“Yes Mick, just come out." Ian encouraged.

“Alright, alright” Mickey said walking out of their apartment closet. “Surprise! I thought since it’s your birthday I could put on a show for ya.”

Ian couldn’t do much other than stare, slack jawed at his boyfriend. Mickey was dressed in a pair of shiny deep blue booty shorts that were tied at the front. He looked positively mouth-watering. Ian swallowed the lump in his throat starting to feel the tightness in his jeans.

“Fuck Gallagher, say something.”

Mickey said feeling ridiculous. He had been thinking about this surprise for a while. Ian always did shit like this for him. He thought he could try to return the favor. Now with his boyfriend just staring, he'd never felt more exposed.

“Shit I knew this was a stupid fucking idea” Mickey said beginning to turn to go change.

“Wait Mick, wait.” Mickey stopped mid turn and faced Ian not looking him in the eye. “It’s not a stupid idea. Shit, you look hot as fuck in those shorts and my brain kinda just short circuited.” 

Ian smirked, hoping to have reassured him enough that he would feel comfortable. Ian wasn’t exactly sure what show Mickey was putting on for him but he was ready to find out. He stood up and out of the chair then walked over to Mickey. He grabbed his boyfriend by the hips and pulled him closer to kiss him on the cheek.

“So this show, when is it going to start?”

Ian whispered nipping at Mickey’s earlobe. Mickey moaned into Ian’s touch. Abruptly Mickey pushed Ian back into the chair and stepped back into the center of the room.

“Fuck Mick please, come on. You’re killing me right now.”

“Alright Gallagher, let me set the mood.”

Mickey said with a raised eyebrow and playful smirk. He walked over to his phone and pressed play. Skin by Rihanna began to play from his phone.

_The mood is set, so you already know what’s next. TV on blast, turn it down, turn it down. Don’t want it to clash, when my body’s screaming out now. I know you hearin’ it, you got me moaning now. I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh. I got a secrets imma drop em to the floor, oh._

Mickey began to sway and roll his hips to the beat like he had seen Ian do many times before. He would never admit it, but he had been practicing in the mirror trying to get better. He’s not sure if the practice actually helped. He still seemed off beat and clumsy, didn’t feel sexy, but the way Ian’s eyes were devouring him made him think he must be doing something right.

Being looked at by Ian’s lust blown eyes, he started getting more confident. Mickey turned around exposing his backside to Ian’s scrutiny. He bent over and dragged his hands up his body, smirking over his shoulder at Ian.

“Shit Mick, you are so sexy, _fuck._ ” Said Ian, voice husky.

Ian was enjoying his present. He had never seen Mickey do anything like this and he was so turned on. He wanted to grab Mickey, bend him over the chair, and pound the shit out of him. But instead he sat awestruck by his unbelievably gorgeous lover.

_No teasing, you waiting long enough. Go deep, imma throw it at ya, can you catch it? Don’t hold back, you know I like it rough. Know I’m feeling ya, huh. Know you liking it, huh._

Mickey turned back around to face Ian. He got down on his hands and knees to stalk towards Ian. He was pretty sure he looked silly but he could care less. He was getting into this, Ian’s total attention boosting his confidence. All that was on his mind now was giving Ian the best birthday strip tease ever. When he reached Ian, Mickey stood up and straddled him. He started to grind on his lap while holding onto the back of the chair. Ian was making soft moans and humping into Mickey’s ass. Ian began running his hands all over Mick’s toned arms and abs.

“So how has your night been so far?” Mickey asked while Ian grabbed his bubble butt.

“It definitely got better when I got home to my boyfriend. It’s my birthday you know.” Ian said.

Mickey switched positions where his back was now against Ian’s chest. Ian’s hands now caressing his thighs. 

“Happy Birthday,” Mickey turned to look at Ian and was enveloped in a heated kiss. He moaned meeting Ian’s tongue both fighting for dominance. Ian was so worked up that he thought he could come just from Mickey grinding on him. Ian broke away from the kiss and went to reach around for Mickey’s dick. His hand had just slipped into his blue shorts when Mickey stood up with a smile on his face. Ian let out a whine of protest and tried to grab for Mickey to get him to sit back down. Mickey let out a soft laugh and shook his head 'no'. He had more plans on how he wanted this to go. Ian would just have to be patient.

_So why you standing over there with ya clothes on, baby strip down for me, go on take em off. Don’t worry baby imma meet you half way, cause I know you wanna see me._

Mickey began to sway his hips some more and motioned for Ian to join him. Ian didn’t have to be told twice, quickly standing up and getting behind Mickey. They started moving together, grinding to the music. Mickey could feel Ian’s arousal through his jeans. He was done dancing. He was ready for the show’s grand finale.

_No heels, no shirt, no skirt, all I’m in is just skin. No jeans, take em off, wanna feel your skin. You a beast, oh. You know that I like that. Come here baby, all I wanna see you in is just skin._

Mickey turned around and grabbed the hem of Ian’s shirt to pull it off. Once it was off, he threw it haphazardly towards the corner. He stared at the masterpiece of his boyfriend's body. He would never get over how attractive Ian is and that fact that he was all Mickey’s. Mickey began to trail open mouthed kisses down Ian’s stomach pausing to give each nipple his attention.

“Fuck Mick, you’re driving me crazy. I want you so bad.”

“Mmm” was all Mickey said as he dropped to his knees and unzipped Ian’s jeans. After Ian’s jeans were undone, Mickey pulled them down along with his boxer briefs. Ian’s dick sprang free and Mickey wasted no time taking him into his mouth.

He started bobbing his head taking Ian in as far as he could. Ian was a mess above him with his hand fisted into Mickey’s hair.

“Jesus Mickey, fuck, take that cock.” Ian began to fuck into Mickey’s mouth starting to lose control.

Mickey took everything Ian was giving him, saliva and precum pooling at the sides of his mouth.

_All in baby, don’t hold nothing back. Wanna take control, ain’t nothing wrong with that. Say you liking how I feel, ain’t gotta tell me that. Just put your skin baby on my skin._

Mickey dropped his hand down to tug at his neglected cock matching Ian’s brutal pace. This was one of the many times he was thankful that he didn’t have a gag reflex.

“Shit Mick I’m close. I’m gonna, I’m,”

Ian panted as he shot hot cum down Mickey’s throat. Mickey swallowed him down eagerly not wanting to miss anything. Having the salty taste on his tongue combined with the fast tug on his dick, had him spilling into his hand.

Mickey pulled off Ian's dick with a pop and wiped his mouth with his clean hand. He began to stand up and cleaned his cum covered hand on his shorts. Ian grabbed him and pulled him close for a tender kiss, tasting himself on his tongue.

“Mickey that was fucking incredible!” Ian said kissing him again. He stepped out of his clothes at his ankles. He took Mickey’s hand and guided him to sit on his lap in the chair.

“That was the best birthday present I've ever received. Thank you Mick, love you.” He said kissing Mickey on the cheek.

“I love you too,” Mickey said blushing, “Happy Birthday Ian”

“You know that is my new favorite song right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Comment/Kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Mickey's shorts: https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61EXT5NMX2L._SY450_.jpg


End file.
